jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiden Sareno
Biography Early Life Galactic Civil War Betrayal of the Empire *Kaiden barely remembers his past in the Imperial Army, but receives flashbacks once in a while. Here is the most current, and is the reason he feels betrayed by the Empire. The flames kept growing higher, reaching up endlessly with their bright red and orange fingers. Clawing, scraping against the darkened night sky of Dxun. Birds, animals, beasts howls, called to one another in the forbidden jungle landscape. Even through the mask of the sound of several thousand marching soldiers, the sounds of gunfire blasting away, the way the tree's rocked against an oncoming transport.. Even through all that Kaiden managed to hear that phrase, those two words. Men on the side lines of the road pawed helplessly at the passing Imperial Storm trooper platoon, calling for medical help, water, food, even for a blaster shot to end the pain. But the men marched onward, kept marching through mile after mile of the same scenes. Fires, death, begging men shot, missing limbs and dying on the side of the flattened roads that served as troop transport lanes to the battlefield. Command had begun simply dropped the bodies of injured and dead onto large piles on the lane, their field and medical hospitals over run with the sickly, the dying already. Kaiden marched onward, his dirty, once white boots sounding off in cadence with the other men in the platoon. The Coruscanti 20th division there designation, their symbol a pair of crossed swords and a cross bone/skull combo in the middle. Their job, their mission was the dirtiest of them all in the Imperial Corps. They were the ISB, they watch dogs for the Imperial Bureaucrats who, when a planet, a leader, a town defied them, sent legion after legion to wipe them out. To tear down their homes, their schools and centers of learning leaving the people of the town too afraid to do anything to rot with no food or water. They basically de-civilized communities of people, killing them off one group at a time. He turned his head only slightly, out of fear a commanding officer see him out of place in the ranks. A man up ahead had stumbled into the rank and file of the troopers, blood slowly seeping out of an open wound on his left arm. He was being pushed around, back and back through the ranks. His request was simple, yet hard. He begged for the life of his family, for the men around him and for himself last. He had courage and had shown bravery on the field of battle and now was being abandoned! He was shoved into one of the Commanding officers at the time, his name Kaiden never knew, nor wanted to know. He dropped to his knee's, begging the man for help. Injured Vet "Please, help us.. Help your men! We're like you, from the core worlds. Why won't you help us!?" The Officer in question stopped coldly in his tracks, ordering the halt of the entire platoon of marching, mindless drones that were troopers. Kaiden was on the outside rank, closest to the man whom was begging and pleading for mercy to his men and himself. The officer looked down and spoke, his voice cold, calculated, the voice of a killer with no soul. Evil Officer "You want help? HELP?! I shall help you then!" His shouting drew the attention of men around the fallen veteran.They heard news about help, but what they didn't know was what kind. The Officer had a fire in his eyes, the kind one got when he was really angry, almost an insane look on his face. Evil Officer "You all want help!?!" The officer drew his Vibro saber from his left hip and reared back, slashing it across the fallen vet's face. A nasty gash sliced across the mans face, spraying Kaiden and 4 nearby soldiers with his blood. The man reached up to hold his face but the officer had already drawn his pistol. Firing 3 calculated shots quickly into the mans head. The vet fell to the side, blood pooling softly into the jungle floor. The officer turned, his viscous eyes staring down the five men tainted the the mans blood. He pointed them out, forming them up in a line outside the formation. Evil Officer "These men want help!?! You will give it to them. Kill them all!" The five soldiers raised their standard issue E-11 blaster rifles and shouted in unision..YES SIR!...They turned, marching toward groups of the vets and fired. Blinding shooting into the mess of men, blood and bone spraying over the already red colored troopers. Kaiden in particular had gunned down 6, maybe 7 vets before the others had taken their second of third kills. He fired calculated shots into the masses..... The Grigori The Fall of the Sith Kaiden realized just how bad his views of the force were on a mission to Onderon to kill or capture a Jedi Knight from his tortured past. This is a Holo recording of the event taken from Iziz city police. The western half of Iziz was bustling as the 6 star fighters containing Commando's, the LAAT/i and Kaiden's uncloaked Stealth-X entered its air space. Each fighter registered communicated to the space port it had chosen before and obtained permission to land. The LAAT/i however had special clearance to fly above the city and it did so, scanning for everything. It began detailing escape routes the Jedi could use as well as routes into the building she was currently located in. The Commando's and Kaiden landed in their respected ports and exited. Everyone was decked out in full Commando gear, each team of four consisted of an Assault Commando, a Heavy Support, A demolitions expert and a Sniper/Team leader. As soon as they got out of their ships the commando's signed in on Kaiden's private channel.* Commando Units Red squad reporting in Commander, we are good to go. Blue squad good to go Commander, we await your orders. White squad is here to kill Sir, we are standing by. Each Squad awaited Kaiden's response and stood by for their orders. Kaiden smiled as each unit signed in. He himself logged into the chat channel and responded. This is the Commander. Red squad, take a position on top of the hotel across the street from the targets home. Team leader take sniper point and Demo take spotter position. Assault and Support take secondary positions and await further orders. Kaiden paused and looked down at a 3-d map of the sector the target was hiding in. Pointing out locations White and blue squads could be at to himself as he did so. Blue squad, I want you to take yourselves to the home behind the targets house and secure it. Sniper and Demo do the same as Red while Assault and Support set up a provisional comm station to monitor any calls coming or going. Kaiden turned and looked at white squad, his chosen 4 he trained with all the time. White squad, your with me. We will breach the back and front at the same time and take her! Does everyone understand? Commando Units Sir yes sir! The red and blue squads began taking their positions in the said locations. Blue squad taking the house while red took to the roof of the hotel. Meanwhile, the LAAT/i radioed in. LAAT/i pilot Sir, orders. Kaiden shook his head, replying as soon as the rusty voice of the pilot came through Your orders are to fly overhead an radio in any and all movement around the target building. Also began uploading the warning to the local authorities, I don't want another blood bath this time. LAAT/i pilot Sir, roger that. The pilot began hovering over top the hotel, maintaining a good clearance and watched and waited for movement. Kaiden took white squadron and ordered assault and support to the back of the building. Kaiden ordered Team leader and demo to began lacing a charge on the front door while Kaiden took to the roof. Springing easily up to the roof with a Force jump, Kaiden radioed once more.* All fire teams, prepare for breach. Snipers, watch for movement in the windows, ground team watch for an runners. Lets do this quick and easy. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ The rear and front teams blew their remote charges on the front and back doors. Storming in with blaster rifles raised high and their sensors scanning the rooms they entered. Kaiden at the same time, force pushed the roof door to the 3 story building open and entered his his Lightsaber handle in his hand ready should he need it. Walking down the stairs to the third level, as the two teams on ground floor worked through the first. Kaiden couldn't see anyone, the place looked abandoned. The ground team worked through their floor with the same results. As Kaiden passed a room on his left, the door cracked open and a male jumped out barring a combat knife. Slashing at Kaiden was a bad idea. Kaiden ignited his yellow Lightsaber as he turned towards his attacker. Kaiden swung low and cleaved the man in half, both piece slipping onto the ground with a low thud. The ground team radioed in as soon as the man's scream escaped his dying throat. Ground team Sir, what the kriff was that? Kaiden radioed back, disengaging his blade and moving the body into the room it came from. Just a crazy fanatic trying to gut me. Ground team Stang, the commander gets all the action. Calm down skipper Kaiden replied jokingly, he enjoyed life with his personal unit. They're is more of them where he came from. I'm going to assume that they are all on the second floor. And I have a way to smoke them out. Kaiden and the members of white squadron begin placing remote charges on the corners of the house, on both the upper and bottom floors. They exit and stand away from the house in the middle of the street. Kaiden smiles and holds out his armored hand, which a detanator is placed. Kaiden says the words, 1... 2... 3. Ka-boom! as he presses the button. The glass on all the surrounding buildings shatters as the remote charges blow the build apart. The roof collapsed down on the home while the second floor crashed down onto the first. The entire home pancaked itself together, and just as the second floor hit the ground.. A solitary figure leapt from a broken window wrapped in a tan cloak and landed in the street in front of Kaiden. Blood seeped slowly from a nasty wound in their shoulder and they were covered in dirt. White squadron all raised their Rifles and various killing implements and surrounded the figure while the squadron on the hotel zero'ed in on the crouched firgure. Kaiden entered the gun mounted circle and swept them away with his armored hand. They reformed a similar larger circle around the figure and kept their fingers on the triggers. Kaiden knelt down in front of the figure and dropped a single Lightsaber in front of it. The figured removed its hood and spoke.. Random Female Jedi "You are sick Sareno. Kill me now and save me the suffering!" The target looked up and spat, blood splattering on Kaiden's pearly white armor. Kaiden looked down and his face shriveled up in disgust. He stood and walked away, removing his helmet and tossing it to one of his soldiers. Turning back around, he called forth his Lightsaber and ignited it. The red blade charged forth from its hilt and hummed gently, waiting to be used. "Please, my darling. Get up and fight before my men go weary of your pathetic attempt at being a martyr." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ The Jedi stood up and picked the lightsaber up. Removing her cloak and igniting the Lightsaber. She held it slightly closer to her body than Kaiden did and relied more on defense than offense. Kaiden knew this and relished his knowledge of her fighting style. The Jedi took a step forward and changed the position of the blade, holding it away from her body and angled straight up in a strong offensive/defensive position. Random Female Jedi "You will have to do better than last time Sareno." Kaiden stepped forward and spun his lightsaber around his body twice before coming to a halt with his blade held in his right hand, the hilt in front of his face and the blade angled to the ground. Kaiden held his free hand out and unleashed a powerful burst of Force Lightning at the Jedi. "I've learned more since last time Jedi." The Jedi holds her lightsaber out and absorb the Lightning, smiling to herself while she easily blocked Kaiden's attack. She kept thinking to herself, why waste the energy on an easily blocked attack? Why not come right at me. I don't understand this man, not at all. - As soon as the bolt left Kaiden's fingertips, he was in a full blown charge. The Jedi barely had time to deflect the lightning before Kaiden had begun a heavy overhand strike at her chest. The Jedi back flipped, the pain in her shoulder bothering her as she made the landing away from Kaiden's swing. Trying to regain her position in the fight, the Jedi darted forward slashing to the left with a quick one handed attack aiming for Kaiden's chest piece. Kaiden smiled and raised his Lightsaber to his face, blocking his vital area in case she decided to go there. The attack struck him full on and sparks flew, while Kaiden kicked a booted armored foot out and connected with the Jedi's leg. A sick snap occurred and the Jedi went down to a knee, Kaiden smiled as the snap occurred and began circling the fallen Jedi like a hungry vulture. The Jedi grasped her injured leg with her free hand and screamed out. Clearing her mind, she repaired the wound as best she could with a quick force heal and stood shockingly onto her feet. Staring at the black scorch marks on Kaiden's armor the Jedi spit on the ground in front of him. She realized her mistake, not thinking Kaiden had invested in Lightsaber resistant armor. She cursed her luck and resumed her stance. She tried to dart forward again and perform the same attack but stumbled.. Her leg was stilled ruined, the force heal only repairing parts of the break. Kaiden saw his chance as soon as the Jedi stumbled in her attack. Rushing forward with his Red Lightsaber drawn up, Kaiden swept past her, slicing at her good leg with deadly accuracy. Kaiden was rewarded with another scream from the Jedi which filled the air with its high pitched vocal. The Jedi dropped the Lightsaber onto the ground and it de-activated. Kaiden force pulled the blade to himself, activating it again. The blue and red blades both glowed brightly together, almost perfect in his hands. Kaiden walked slowly over to the fallen Jedi, soaking up his victory. Random Female Jedi "Please! Spare me.. I do not want to die." The Jedi lay sitting on her knees crying. Tears cutting clean paths on her ash ridden face as they fell onto the rocky ground of the city. The Jedi clutched her hands close to her chest and whimpered as Kaiden drew closer to her with the two Light sabers drawn together in a X. "It is time Jedi, Please Die and rid the galaxy of your filth." Kaiden spun around in a 360, slinging the blue Lightsaber as he did. Controlling it with the force, the blade flew in an arc and slammed home into the Jedi's chest. The blade protruded from her back and the handle was rammed all the way to her chest. The Jedi gasped in surprise as her last breath faded away. Her body slumped down, falling to the left as Kaiden approached it. Reaching down her pulled the Lightsaber out and deactivated both of them. Attaching them to his belt before closing the Jedi's open, surprised eyes. Kaiden turned around and ordered all teams back to their ships. Kaiden took a knee and held his hand over the Jedi's body. Filling it with the Force the body began to disintegrate, leaving behind only the clothes she wore. Satisfied with his actions, Kaiden took the route back to his ship in a calm silence that unnerved his squadrons of Commando's. Once back in their ships, the LAAT/i and the fighters lifted off and returned back to their ship for departure. Redemption by Light The Galactic Corporate Syndicate Sareno Industries When Kaiden signed onto the core along with Galactic Corporate Syndicate he began his own company, a weapon's testing and creation corporation based within the GCS. Inside the company he would grow to become a successful scientist, earning his major in Biology and Business at the Foerostian School of Finance. He used his knowledge, and that of his team to create some patents, which included ships, weapons, chemicals, and many other things. The headquarters for Sareno Industries is located on Foerost, in the Business park. Appearance Equipment * .48-cal Dissuader Pistol (2) * Lightsaber; Single hilt (Green; Training Lightsaber) * Lightsaber; Single hilt (Blue; Normal Lightsaber) Transportation Kaiden flies a Meshurok-class Starfighter named ''Star Bound. He had it constructed as the first Sareno Industries Starfighter, and it goes with him everywhere. Personality and Traits Abilities and Powers Alter Environment * Alter Environment could also be used to manipulate temperatures, creating freezing sub-zero temperatures in seconds, or blistering heat that could burn. Alter Environment could also be used to create electrical discharges over broad expanses of ground, vacate areas of air, or increase the pressure of the air to burst eardrums. It could even be used to create mini earth quakes and form holes, or even to gather the moisture in the air and create floods. Alter Environment could also easily influence already existing natural occurrences, for example, a thunderstorm could be manipulated to strike an object with lightning, or rain clouds to start up torrential rains, or even to hail, windswept seas could be coaxed to rear up in massive waves, and Whirlpools. Force Push/Pull * A telekinetic ability using the Force that could cause a material body to draw close to the caster. The greater the user's aptitude with this, the heavier the object that could be pulled or the more wide arc or radius of the Force "wave". It could be used to pull weapons from enemies, or, at higher levels of skill, the enemies themselves to be brought closer to the Jedi's lightsaber range. This power was also very useful when a chasm or hole lay between the caster and the enemies. It could also be used to pull foes to the ground. * Force Push was the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the Force, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's telekinetic aptitude, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Force user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the force of a conventional explosive. This power was an effective tool for keeping enemies at a distance. A well-aimed push could have sent the target crashing into a nearby wall or other obstruction, resulting in bludgeoning damage and possible disorientation or blackout. Particularly ruthless Force users would use a well-timed Force push to send their enemies tumbling off penthouse balconies or into deep chasms. Shatterpoint * Shatterpoints were perceived like faults in a Corusca gem. In relation to events, a single "strike," or action, could cause events to transpire completely differently than they might otherwise have. Often, shatterpoints existed for only brief moments, as they could be affected by actions as small as movement. When applied to physical items, shatterpoints worked much in the same manner. An individual would view an item through the Force, noting where it came together and also noting weak points in its composition. By allowing the Force to surge through them into the weak point, individuals could effectively "shatter" the object, causing it to break into multiple fragments. Because the Force granted supernatural ability to those who were adept in its use, materials thought to be near-indestructable were easily destroyed. Force Jump * Force Jump, also known as Force Leap, used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. Force-users adept in this technique could perform awe-inspiring vertical/horizontal leaps with impunity. Force Heal * Force Healing, Force Heal, Cure or Health, was a power that used the Force to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly. Force Resuscitation * Force Resuscitation was an extremely rare Force power that allowed the user to bring others back to life from the brink of death with the power of the dark side of the Force. Force Lightning * Force lightning was a purely offensive, energy-based attack that channeled Force energy down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's fingertips or palms; Force lightning could be executed with either one or two hands. Powerful discharges would branch out into dozens of smaller forks; thus, skilled practitioners could target several foes at once. Force Maelstrom * Force Maelstrom was a devastating combination of the powers Protection Bubble, Telekinesis, and Force Lightning. First, the user would form a Force Bubble around their body, concealing and protecting them inside. Then, any loose objects/persons around the user would swirl around the bubble, through telekinesis. Finally, the user would devastate the objects by blasting them away, in a surge of Force Lightning. Mind trick * Mind tricks refer to a spectrum of Force powers which influenced the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion through voice manipulation, or to cause one to reveal information. This allowed its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It could also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. One sinister variation of the power was "Force Corruption", an ability that would force targets to the users side, while slowly draining their life. Plant Surge * Plant Surge was a light side Force power that was based around the channeling of life energy into plants, allowing the user to improve the plant's rate of growth and even affect the manner in which it grows. In battle, the ability to control a plant's growth could be used to cause plants to grow with incredible speed directly under the user's control, causing plant life to grow and twist around opponents, ensnaring anyone who wasn't quick enough to avoid it. Once ensnared, the victim would find it difficult to dodge and fight, and nearly impossible to move unless they escaped through force or finesse (such a feat was by no means easy for most). Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Padawans